Frozen retelling - Elsa's point of view
by vichoosy
Summary: Have you ever think about looking at everything in Elsa's point of view?


Welcome to my story! Actually, this is more of a retelling than a new story, however, this has been something I wanted to do for quite some time. Words in italic are written in first person aspect. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Elsa felt something leaned on her. She didn't have to think who that is. The answer is pretty obvious. "Elsa!" The little voice cried. "Elsa wake up wake up wake up!" "Anna, go back to sleep," Elsa replied with a dreamy voice. She knew it was playtime again, they have been doing this almost every night. However, she doesn't want to get up. She felt Anna turned her body, lied flat on her. "I just can't, the sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play." But right now, Elsa really wasn't in a playing mood. She pushed her sister to the floor. "Go play by yourself," And went back to sleep.

Suddenly, Anna leaned back on her again. Elsa's eyelid was opened by her little hands. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked in a mysterious voice. Elsa knew she couldn't say no again this time. Anna knew full well what her sister's weakness is—building snowmen. Elsa opened her eyes and looked at Anna.

The next second, Elsa found herself in the corridor, a hand pulled by Anna. She heard her sister's chuckles and put her finger to her lips. The entire castle is asleep, they couldn't let Mama and Papa know about their little habit.

She watched as her sister brought her to the ballroom. They played there every night. They went to the middle of the ballroom. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa moved her hands as a snowball slowly formed between her little hands. She tossed the snowball up to the ceiling. Snow flurries floated down. She watched as her younger sister danced around, opening her mouth to feel the snow drop into. Elsa asked her little sister "Ready?" Anna nodded. Elsa stomped her foot onto the ground, ice slowly spread across the floor. She then created a bit of snow, while they rolled snowballs and made a snowman. Elsa took a carrot out from her pocket. She knew they would always need a carrot to add the finishing touch. She placed the carrot on the head of the snowman. Elsa hid behind the snowman, popping her head out next to it. Anna was sitting on the throne. "Hi, I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs," She said in a round, funny voice. "I love you Olaf" Anna jumped from the throne and ran to hug their masterpiece. Elsa wished they could always be like that. Olaf is so her, she likes warm hugs too.

While Anna is holding Olaf's stick hands, Elsa sent a blast of magic from her hands, using her back to push Anna and Olaf forward. They played many games together. Anna sat on Elsa's lap and slide down a snow slope. She jumped to another mountain of slope and threw snow up.

Not so often did they play the game of jumping from mountain to mountain, where Elsa would make a pile of snow before Anna landed on it. "Again, Again!" "Catch me!" Anna loved this game so much, at the same time Elsa is also worried about safety. She felt something wrong. She was beginning to loose balance. "Wait! Slow down!" Elsa cried, but Anna was too excited to jump from mountain to mountain. Elsa couldn't stand still anymore, she slipped on the ice. Anna did a big leap, "WooHoo!" Elsa feared her sister would fall to the ground. She didn't focus on where her blast of magic is going. "Anna!" she cried. The moment she realized the blast of magic is sending right to her sister's head, it was too late. "Ooh." Anna fell onto a small mountain of snow and rolled to the ground, lying unconscious. "Anna!" Elsa quickly ran to her sister. She held her head on her laps.

What has she done?! She wanted to save her sister, but it turned out striking her sister and knocking her out. _What if Anna feared my powers from now on? What if Anna doesn't want to play with me again? This is all my fault! I shouldn't have played this game with Anna, I shouldn't have played with her. I shouldn't…I shouldn't have had these powers._ Elsa thought. She clutched her sister tightly. "Mama Papa!" Elsa cried desperately. She didn't have time to care about what happened around her, not even noticing their masterpiece collapsing. "It's okay Anna, I've got you." Tears ran down Elsa's cheeks.

* * *

End of first chapter

First of all, thank you for reading this. I know this is short but I am looking forward to reading your comments to improve this chapter before I move on. Please leave a review and follow my story. I would appreciate it so much! :)


End file.
